De nuevos amigos y nuevos comienzos
by moniidcglklaine
Summary: Traducción Autorizada. Kurt y Blaine son emparejados por sus hijos Daddy!Klaine. Todo muy inocente y tierno ;) ONE SHOT.


Traducción autorizada por **dustofftheclouds.**

N/T: Mi primer fanfic ¡Yay! Estoy emocionada :D Ojalá les guste mi trabajo.

* * *

One Shot: De nuevos amigos y nuevos comienzos

"Ben. Ben. ¡Benjamín, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" Kurt dijo con severidad a su hijo de seis años. Ben había soltado la mano de su padre y ahora estaba corriendo con entusiasmo hacia otro niño vio al otro lado del parque.

"Lily, cariño, no vayas muy lejos ¿sí?" una voz llamó detrás de Kurt.

"Los niños en estos días, ¿no? Siempre tienen tanta energía, que no sé cómo lo hacen", dijo Kurt, volviéndose a hablar con el hombre que escuchó detrás de él —oh. Oh. El hombre era... hermoso, por decir lo menos. Sus ojos color miel y una sonrisa brillante dejó Kurt sintiéndose deslumbrado, a pesar de que nunca había visto al hombre en toda su vida.

"¡Hola! Soy Blaine, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Ese de allá es tu hijo?" el hermoso hombre —Blaine— dijo, extendiendo su mano para que Kurt la tomara.

"O-Oh, hola. Soy Kurt. Sí, ese es mi hijo, Ben, tiene seis. ¿Esa es tu hija?" dijo Kurt, señalando a la pequeña niña con la que su hijo estaba jugando ahora.

"¡Sí! Su nombre es Lily. Tiene cinco" dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"Oh, ¡qué hermoso! Siempre me ha encantado el nombre Lily," dijo Kurt, sonriendo de +vuelta y tratando de no notar cuan encantadoras eran las pequeñas manchas doradas en los ojos de Blaine.

"¡Yo igual! Después leí los libros de Harry Potter y eso sello el trato" dijo Blaine con un guiño. Kurt se rió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo —esta era la primera vez que el reía en… bueno, un largo rato.

"¡Papi, papi, mira! ¡Hice un Nuevo amigo! Su nombre es Ben y tiene seis y ¡le gustan las princesas como a mí!" exclamó Lily, corriendo hacia Blaine y tirando de su mano.

"Eso es genial, Lil," dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, hincándose al lado de su hija, apartándole el pelo castaño y rizado de la frente."¿Quieres volver y jugar con Ben ahora, o prefieres ir a casa? Sé que has tenido un largo día.

Lily abrió su boca para responder cuando de repente Ben vino detrás de ella, cayendo accidentalmente encima de ella y causando que los dos cayeran en el pavimento.

"Woopsie-daisies,"* dijo Ben, acariciando a Lily en la cabeza como disculpa y saltando, sacudiendo sus pantalones de manera sencilla. Pero Lily no tenía exactamente el mismo punto de vista.

"¡Ouh! ¡Papi, duele! Mi rodilla, ¿ves? Creo que está rota" se quejó Lily, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Sí, puedo verlo, cariño, pero no está rota, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo un raspón. Aquí, ¿quieres que la bese para que mejore?" dijo Blaine con dulzura, masajeando de arriba abajo la espalda de Lily, mientras Kurt miraba con ternura, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

"No, prefiero que Mami la bese. ¿Dónde está Mami? Quiero a Mami" lloró Lily, luciendo cómo si estuviera a punto de llorar. Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron y desvió la mirada con culpabilidad; por supuesto Blaine no podría ser gay, ¿qué estaba pensando?

"Shh, cariño, está bien. Mami no puede estar aquí ahora mismo, pero ¿te gustaría regresar al auto y escoger una bandita? Sé que hay una rosa muy bonita ahí dentro sólo para ti…" Blaine sonrió esperanzado.

Lily resopló y se limpió la nariz con su manga. "Bueno," dijo, "pero ¿puedo verla cuando estemos en casa?" Miró a Blaine con nostalgia.

Blaine permaneció en silencio unos momentos, antes de decir con pesar, "Lo siento, cariño. Mami ya no vive más con nosotros, lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Ella vive con Susan ahora, ya sabes, ¿la señora que solía visitarnos seguido?"

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron mientras asentía. "¡Sí, la Señorita Susan era linda y me compraba regalos!". Se volvió hacia Kurt y se levantó, caminado hacia él, tirando de su mano. "La señorita Susan me dio un monopatín rosa y una tiara de princesa y un oso de peluche y una barita mágica con una estrella y un collar y—" Ella balbuceaba mientras Blaine la levantaba, llevándola a su auto. Kurt se rió, sin saber si tenía permitido seguirlos o no.

"Papá, ¿puedo ir a ayudar a Lily a escoger una bandita?" dijo Ben, agarrando la pierna de su padre y mirándolo con sus grandes y cafés ojos.

"Claro, amigo, ve y ayuda a tu nueva amiga," dijo Kurt, sonriendo y apretando el hombro de Ben. Estaba encantado de que Ben estuviera feliz —ellos habían pasado por mucho en los meses pasados y era bueno verlo animado de nuevo.

Kurt siguió a Ben hacia el auto de Blaine, donde estaba alineando las opciones de banditas. Tenían una extensa colección. Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron cuando vio a Ben acercarse y le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ella en el maletero.

Blaine los dejó solos para que examinaran las opciones de banditas —era en definitiva una difícil decisión que tomar— y caminó hacia Kurt.

"Entonces… ¿de qué se trató eso? Si no te incomoda que pregunte," Kurt agregó rápidamente.

"¡No, no, está bien! Bueno, um, mi esposa y yo nos separamos hace unas semanas. No… simplemente no estaba funcionando para nosotros y me confrontó acerca de estar teniendo… sentimientos por una mujer en lugar de por mí, lo hablamos y decidimos separarnos, fue lo mejor. Creo que yo también estaba escondiendo mis sentimientos, y después de que habláramos, me di cuenta que ambos estábamos atraídos a la persona equivocada" explicó Blaine riendo. "Intenté deshacerme de esos sentimientos pero sólo se estaba haciendo más y más difícil… estar con ella, sabes, de ambos lados.

"¡Oh, siento mucho oír eso!" exclamó Kurt, mientras que por dentro estaba brincando de la alegría.

"Está totalmente bien, era lo mejor y aún estamos en buenos términos. Los papeles del divorcio terminaran en un par de semanas y entonces… eso será todo. Y, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Hace cuánto estas casado? O no debería asumir—"

"No, está bien" Kurt se apresuró, copiando las palabras que Blaine dijo antes. "No lo estoy. Casado, me refiero. Yo… de hecho hace poco rompí con mi novio." Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron levemente, aunque trató de disimularlo. "Nosotros… nuestra relación iba bastante bien en mi opinión; nos amábamos mutuamente, o eso creía, y habíamos adoptado a Ben juntos, hasta estábamos hablando de casarnos. Pero una noche llegué a casa para verlo… follando a otro tipo," terminó Kurt, bajando los ojos al pavimento

"Oh por Dios, lo siento muchísimo," dijo Blaine con compasión, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt en señal de apoyo.

"No, está bien, supongo. Como dijiste, estoy mejor sin él, pero estoy preocupado por Ben. Tan sólo se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva familia y luego vamos y perturbamos su vida de nuevo," Kurt dijo en voz baja, mirando en dirección a Ben y Lily aún viendo las banditas.

"Estoy seguro que todo irá bien," dijo Blaine de manera tranquilizadora. "Y ya sabes, si en algún momento necesitas que alguien cuide de Ben mientras te tomas una noche libre o algo, poner tus pensamientos en orden, estaré más que feliz de ayudar. Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y todo, pero parece como que ¡Ben y Lily ya son mejores amigos!".

"Muchas gracias, eso es muy dulce de tu parte," dijo Kurt, mirando a los chicos y riendo entre dientes, notándolos susurrándose mutuamente y apuntando a sus respectivos padres.

"¿Qué piensas que están diciendo?" dijo Blaine en el oído de Kurt, tratando de imitar a los dos niños. Lily se dio cuenta y soltó una risita.

"No lo sé, parece que están planeando algo," susurró de vuelta Kurt, sonriendo. De repente Ben saltó fuera del maletero, jalando a Lily con él de la mano, deteniéndose justo enfrente de Kurt y Blaine.

Ben se aclaró la garganta de manera formal antes de decir, "Hola, Buenos señores. Hemos deci… decidido que ustedes dos deberían besarse—" Lily soltó una risita a esto "—porque a nosotros realmente nos gustaría otro papi y queremos ser hermano y hermana y tener fiestas de té y jugar con las muñecas de princesas de Lily y—" él siguió, más que nada hablándole a Lily ahora.

"Parece que hemos sido emparejados por nuestros propios hijos," Blaine le susurró a Kurt

"¿Qué debemos hacer acerca de esto?" Kurt sonrió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su atrevimiento.

"Bueno, no sé, buen señor, pero yo dijo que si ellos… quieren que nos besemos, deberíamos honrar eso. No queremos que se molesten, ¿o sí?" dijo Blaine en voz baja, inclinándose lentamente.

"No, claro que no," murmuró Kurt antes de atraer a Blaine con una mano en su mejilla, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

"¡Yay!" Lily y Ben gritaron después de que se dieron cuenta de lo que sus padres estaban haciendo. Kurt y Blaine se separaron sonriendo, Blaine con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y los de Kurt alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Se miraron a los ojos por apenas un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia delante de nuevo, gimiendo en el beso esta vez.

Ben arrugó su nariz y empujó a Lily hacia los columpios más cercanos para dejar a sus padres en paz.

* * *

*Es decir, "¡hey! ¡que casi te caes, pero te atrapé!

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejenme saber que opinan!

Es mi primer traducción, así que si ven algún error... sorry, primeriza xD

Siganme en twitter moniiDCGlk (publicidad barata)

Que tengan un bonito día xoxo


End file.
